The New Guy
by D0C70R
Summary: A new guy is working at Junior's Club, follow him and the duo, Miltiades and Melanie, at Junior's Club as they deal with drunkards, perverts, kidnappers, and an unexpected guest.
1. Chapter 1

'_First day of work. Always the worst._' A boy, no older than 15, stood in the doorway of "Junior's Club". '_Could've called it something slightly more creative, but whatever._' He thought. Adjusting his backpack, he walked down the steps, and into a room with a sign on the door to the right of the stairs. "Employee's Only. Great." Opening the door and finding his locker, #51, he opened it up, tossed in his bag, and pulled out his gear.

His gear consisted of a bullet-proof vest over-top a green t-shirt, black cargo pants, white socks, and black combat boots. His weapon was a Zweihänder with a revolving Dust chamber, and could fold. Closing his locker and locking it, he held the Zweihänder with his right hand, and balanced it on his shoulder, then left the locker room. Finding a nice wall he could see just about everything from, he put his Zweihänder next to him, then leaned against it. Folding his arms, he watched for any suspicious activity.

While waiting, 2 girls, who looked to be just a year older than him, stood beside him and waited for him to notice their existence. Finally, after a minute of waiting, the one in blue spoke. "Do you have any idea how long we've waited?" He turned his head towards the noise. Noticing how close they were, he nearly jumped. Nearly.

"I'm sorry?" He said. The one in blue shook her head, while the one in red watched him with curious eyes. "I assume you aren't party-goers, because you have weapons, so you must be guards. Never thought I'd find any women doing the dirty work in here." He looked around, all the male guards either dancing, drinking and having a good time or being busy flirting with the girls. He rolled his eyes, then looked back at the girls. "So, what's up?"

"What's up? Do you HEAR this guy, Miltia?" Her partner nodded, still eyeing the boy. "You're almost as pathetic as the rest of the guards here. Let's go, Miltia, we don't have time to waste on this guy." The one in red walked off, her sister in tow behind her. The one known as "Miltia" turned around, facing the boy.

"Sorry." The boy nodded and smiled.

"It's fine. I have to deal with things like this all the time. Should get going with your friend, there, don't want to make her angry, hm?" Miltia did the same as him just a few moments ago, she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. My names Miltia, by the way." The boy looked around a moment, then returned his gaze to her.

"Nice to meet you, Miltia. Mine is Syan. Oop, looks like we've got a bit of a drunkard over there, I have to go deal with that. Take care, Miltia." He picked up his sword and started walking towards the man who was stumbling around the bar. "Sir, you've had a little much to drink, I think it's time to leave." The man turned towards him and smacked Syan right in the face, annoying him slightly. "Do you live around here? Do you have any relatives or friends that can drive you home?" The man spoke garbled words and phrases that had no meaning. Suddenly, another man ran over to him, grabbing his arm and staring at Syan. "Sir, your friend has had too much to drink, I need you to take him home." The non-drunk man nodded and looked at his friend.

"Ah, poor Davis, came here to party with a few of his friends and look how he is now.. alrighty then, sorry for the disturbance." The non-drunk man took his friend and led him out of the bar, hopefully taking him home.

Syan sighed and walked back to his wall, doing the same routine as before. "God damnit Mother, why'd you have to put me through this?" He shook his head lightly, then started listening to the song that was playing at that moment. It was a song that had been popular with clubs for some time, called "DJ Deadb3ar - Synch". Syan wasn't a huge fan of dubstep or disco, he, himself preferred heavy metal. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, save for a few glances at Miltia and her friend. Something about her intrigued him.

At the end of his shift, he went to the locker room, opening his locker, he took off his vest and tossed it into his bag, then folded his Zweihänder and tossed it in. Closing his bag, putting it on his back, then closing his locker and leaving the club, he walked down an extremely shady part of town. He hated this part of town, more robberies, murders and the like here than anywhere else. Plus, his family was JUST under the Schnee Dust Company! Why the hell did he have to work HERE of all places, actually, better question. Why the hell did he have to work in the first place? He was 15, for gods sake! He should still be in School! When Syan got home, he plomped down onto his bed and slept the night away.


	2. Updates & Info (Not a chapter!)

Hi everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait for any sort of notice as to whats going on. I'll be explaining everything here. I've just started my first year of Highschool, and I'm going into my second semester after my exams. For most of my break, I've been EXTREMELY busy, taking care of my siblings, having to deal with relatives, etc etc. So, my most apologetic apology for the long wait. I have NOT abandoned this account or any of the stories I'm working on, and I will continue to work on them once I get free time. Once again, sorry everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

Coming into work early, which began at about 7, Syan was thankful to not be hearing the deafening sound of DJ Deadb3ar's terrible music, and instead, the sound of silence. Looking to the bar, there were the twins again, with his boss. '_Hm.. maybe bodyguards?_' Syan shrugged and went to his locker, doing the same routine as the day before. Exiting, he walked to the large balcony, to the right and down another flight of stairs of where the DJ would stand. Looking around, it was a relatively nice view, when there weren't people raving around like lunatics. Folding his Zweihänder and tossing it in his pocket, he hopped over the balcony and landed, then rolled.

After landing, Syan sat down and pressed his back on a giant glass pillar, pulling his phone out and plugging his earbuds in, he started listening to some heavy metal. It was a song about the Faunus-Human War, about how General Lagune failed in his nocturnal attack. Listening to many a song before work began, he unplugged his earbuds and tossed them into his pocket along with his phone. As Syan walked to his spot, a ton of guests entered the Club, and either went to the bar, or the dance floor. Some time passed, until the guards were met with a less-than-ordinary problem.

A blonde girl walked beside Junior, or Hei Xiong. A couple seconds of walked before Xiong leaned into her, about to kiss, before he was sent into the pillar Syan sat under. '_Holy crap.. going, going, gone._' As the guests fled, the blonde jumped into the air, then sailed downwards, smashing the ground and lighting it ablaze, knocking a few guards out. A few other guards rushed her, being taken out really easily. Deadb3ar pulled a gun from God knows where, and started firing at the blonde. She ran, dodging his bullets, she managed to get a few nasty moves on him before tossing him over the edge. Miltia and her partner walked forward. "Melanie, who is this girl?" Miltia asked.

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson." As the blonde flung in new rounds, Syan pulled out his phone and plugged in his earbuds, then started playing a song. The battle had lasted a lot longer than Syan had originally expected, mainly because Miltia and her partner fought extremely well together, getting a few nice hits in before they were dispatched. Syan popped out his earbuds and stood up, dragging his sword across the floor as he walked towards the blonde.

"You fight well, ma'am." Syan says, walking towards her. She turns towards him, getting in a fighting stance without saying a word. "Hm, straight to the point?" Syan readied his weapon and charged then slammed his Zweihänder next to her, causing her to back flip, dodging his hit. Syan grunted slightly, then swung again, this time hitting her and sending her back.

She recovered quickly, and send an explosive round to his face. Syan dropped his sword and fell over. It took him a minute to get back up, and retrieve his  
>Zweihänder. Getting a tad annoyed, he charged the blonde, blocking any explosions with the blade of his weapon. As he got closer, she ran towards him, punching, a few getting through and a few getting blocked. Syan pushed her back, then poked her with the tip of his weapon, then spun around and hit her side. Tumbling over, she looked up at him with red eyes.<p>

Six rockets came from behind her as Junior pelted her back with rockets, successfully holding her down. Syan walked over to her and held his Zweihänder above his head. "Sorry ma'am." He then brought his weapon down, smashing her back and stopping her from murdering anyone else. He pulled his sword away and stood next to her. "Well, I guess that's dealt with.." Junior approached him with a cellphone in his right hand.

"Guess so. Good work, kid." Junior said with a smile on his face. He then walked away, calling a couple hundred ambulances to his club. Later, Junior once again approached. "Hey, kid. Great work with dispatching the blonde today. I thought I'd give you a reward for keeping my club under control." Junior handed Syan his early paycheck, plus a little extra. Syan took it and smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Syan shook his hand. "Looks like we've got a lot of wounded here. What are you going to do with the girl?" Syan asks, pulling his hand away after a shake.

"I'm sending everyone to the hospital. Including the blonde, I'm not looking forward to her coming back anytime soon, though." They both laughed a bit. "Anyways, we're going to be doing a bit of repairing for the club for a few days, so you can take a few days off, and leave early today." Syan nodded, then went to the locker room, grabbed his things, and left.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the major time delay for the next chapter, my winter break is truly the busiest time of the year, had to help wrap my siblings' presents, go shopping, that sort of thing, plus I have my first highschool exams coming up, along with my second semester. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

A week after the incident, Syan approached his workplace, only to find it blocked off by the barricade tape. A few police cars, an ambulance and a few firetrucks were placed outside. Looking at the club, it appeared it had been lit ablaze, and destroyed. He approached one of the officers and asked what happened. "No clue. We got reports of a blonde girl coming here early in the morning and deciding to make this place into a bonfire, and taking down and nearly killing the owner." Syan nodded then turned around and went right back home. Along the way, the thumping of boots could be heard behind him.

He turned around swiftly, the girl from the club was behind him, the blonde. Syan frowned slightly. "Can I help you?" Without saying a word, she prepared her weapon and shot at him. Ducking into an alleyway to dodge the bullets, Syan ran to the far end of the alley, then turned onto the street, with the blonde in hot pursuit. Drawing his weapon, he swung as she came around the corner, catching her off guard and causing her to fall over and hit her head on a nearby dumpster. Syan sheathed his weapon and kept running as the girl punched the floor, wiped the blood from her mouth, then started chasing him once more.

The distance between them began to shorten, Syan began to get tired, while the blonde was still on his tail. Firing her shotgun gauntlets, an explosion, along with the sound of his clothes tearing came from his backside, blasting him forward into a wall. Before he could get up, she grabbed him and smashed him into the floor, then let a storm of explosions rain free. Just as his aura was about to give out, the storm of fury ceased. Syan fell to the floor as a powerful kick came to his stomach. "You're lucky I'm letting you live. See you around." Another kick. Syan's vision began to blur into a colorless black as he slipped into an unconscious state.

Minutes, hours or possibly days later, Syan awoke with a loud groan. Memories of what happened flooded into his mind. His back must've been torn, flesh from bone! A Nurse was in his room. "Excuse me.. where am I..?" Syan asked, startling the petite Faunus. Paired with black hair, 2 bunny ears poked from the top of her head. Syan always thought the Faunus were cute. After regaining her senses, she smiled and bowed, then began to explain.

"W-we received a call early in the morning, someone saying that there was an injured child on Kingston Street. We went there but only found you, you were bleeding heavily and your back was torn. We had a lot of people in here trying to heal you, even your Mother helped. That's the bad news, we also have some good news." The Nurse handed Syan a letter sealed with wax. "Be careful moving, you can hurt yourself!" Syan nodded and opened the letter slowly, taking note of which ways he moved hurt and which didn't. Unfortunately, every way he moved hurt.

'_Syan Tishen,_

_Upon recommendation from several individuals, we have decided to request you to visit Beacon Academy to run you through several tests, mental and physical. This is a very special offer, only one other student of your age and experience being allowed to attend our prestigious academy. Should you accept your offer, please board the airship at the Vale Docks two weeks after this letter has been received. Sent, September 21st. _

_Regards, Beacon Academy.'_

Syan tilted his head slightly, 'several individuals'? Who could've possibly recommended him? He could only think of a few people, Weiss Schnee, the girl from the club, Miltia.. and a very slim chance, the blonde. She looked like she could hold a grudge, maybe she wants him there to pound him into the floor? Whatever the reason, he was happy, he didn't have to work, and he was able to attend school again. Handing the note back to the Nurse, she set it on the desk across from him. "Well, thank you, ma'am." The Nurse bowed again, then left. As soon as she left, he laid his head down and looked out the window, and whispered to himself "Why me?".

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, D0C70R here! This will be the final chapter of this story, however, I do have a sequel planned for this. I do want to do another story concept in another story, though, so the next story won't be the sequel. I do apologize for leaving both this and my other story on such short chapters. I'll try and make it up in some way. I hope to see you in any other stories I make, and in the sequel as well. Have a great daynight, everyone.


End file.
